Talk:Jerry Juhl
Sesame in 1974? This letter that was just posted by Tom says Juhl was a performer on Sesame Street in 1974. It mentions he was a puppeteer (eerie they don't list Fran). I thought Juhl quit puppeteering in the 1960's to focus on writing... ---- Jesse (talk) 04:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe he right-handed and helped in other ways, besides writing? -- Ken (talk) 05:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not surprised at Juhl being listed as a performer, because he probably did do the odd spot here or there, but the absence of Fran is a mystery. If Jim was answering his own mail in 1974, then omitting Fran would be extremely forgetful of him. If, however, a secretary or assistant wrote the letter and Jim signed it, then perhaps it's just a mistake. Anyway, I have the envelope with an authentic postmark and everything, so I'm convinced the letter is genuine.— Tom (talk) 06:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe it's just corresponding to the fact that she wasn't credited throughout most of her early "Sesame" tenure. ---- Jesse (talk) 17:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's a shame. I don't know why that is. She has a website, though. Maybe you could try contacting her for an email interview on the subject. Of course, I'd first recommend carefully checking all the existing info, for example,Street Gang and other interviews she's given that might be posted on YouTube and the like.— Tom (talk) 22:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Page 321 of Street Gang mentions she left for "a few years" and I've seen the Muppeteer credits for all 40 seasons of Sesame Street (Well, at least on this wiki) and she doesn't appear for the credits for seasons 11 to 21, for a grand total of 11 seasons, though there a some bits from the 80's ("Wet Paint (Cerf/Stone)" and "NTV" - Nora Nicks specifically) where she is a performer, and I'm sure there are some then-new Prairie Dawn bits from that era. I can't tell if it is a mistake on the wiki's part or something... Then again, the book also states she rejoined in 1993, when the credits say otherwise, that she rejoined in 1990. It would be eerie to think she was uncredited for such a lengthy amount of time... (beat) Well, anyone think this should be moved to Fran's talk page, seeing as this is supposed to be Jerry Juhl's talk page? ---- Jesse (talk) 23:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, Fran Brill was credited in season two, but then was uncredited for the remaining seasons up until she was recredited. And she's not the only one to be uncredited; Jim Henson didn't get a performing credit (unless you count the "Jim Henson's Muppets" credit as his, but I don't). --Minor muppetz 23:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I knew Fran was credited in season 2, but never again until season 21, I believe. I don't really have anything to say about Henson's credit, except that he wasn't credited in Sex and Violence either. ---- Jesse (talk) 23:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC)